


A Secret Escape

by penelopethethe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Roleplay - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Explosions, Hearing Voices, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Minecraft, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Puppeteer, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Running Away, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopethethe/pseuds/penelopethethe
Summary: The voice becomes too much for Ranboo to handle, so he runs off hoping to find tranquillity in his life
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	A Secret Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this work!

“You know exactly what you did!” It hisses in his ear. Ranboo whips around to see It, but nothing is there. He gets pulled around by the strings he’s attached to.

“Why do you do this? Why to me?” Ranboo pleads. 

“Get him,” It avoids, “you know what to do…” It fades into white noise as the room gets smaller.

“Get out!” Ranboo collapses to the hard obsidian floor, “I knew I shouldn’t have come here. I knew you would be here!” Ranboo forces his hands on his aching head. The world spun around him and the room caves in, “I’m such an idiot! What was I even thinking?” He whispers.

“You were thinking about this,” It snaps. Ranboo’s head is yanked back by the strings. He gasps for air, wanting to escape, but It drags him back. 

“Leave… him-“ Ranboo’s head cracks on the ground, he spits out blood, “leave him out of- this…” He coughs with pain as the rope tugs at his neck even harder than before.

“You know what to do…” It mumbles into his ear once more. It locks his neck in Its grasp. Ranboo chokes, coughing more liquid. 

“T-Tu-Tubbo- doesn’t-“ He gags, “deserve- thi- this-“ His head gets pulled back and cracks on the wall once again. His blood begins to pool underneath him. The dark red staining his fingers and legs as he sobs into the closed room.

“Kill the hybrid, Boo” It’s now screaming at him as the strings around his joints get tighter. His bones get stiffer. Ranboo is lifted up by his neck, still coughing. He shakes as he sees his blood-stained white shirt get more red with the bleeding from his body. At this point, he doesn’t know where it’s coming from. 

He breaks out of the enclosed chamber, running past Snowchester, running past Techno and Phil, running as far as his legs will go before he falls. His legs throbbed with pain. He wobbles from his inflamed muscles. 

“Stay away from me,” He pants for the final time before subsiding onto the sun-warmed grass. 

He doesn’t know what time it is when he wakes up, but his head is pounding and his legs are aching. The grass is a deep red from his bleeding arms and legs. Then, he remembers why he’s here. He peels open his memory books and scribbles something down. 

“It’s for Tubbo. It’s for me,” He repeats several times. He didn’t bring anything with him. All he has is his memory book. “He doesn’t deserve me…” Ranboo weeps softly onto the grass, but quickly composes himself for the farm animals which reside in the plains. The sunflowers begin to open around him as the sun rises above the mountains. He lays on his back not moving a single inch. He sits up and begins to write in his book once more. He rapidly closes it and stands.

“What am I gonna do…? What am I supposed to do? Just… Start over? As long as the voice can’t get me here, I’m sure I’ll be fine…” He begins walking to a forest right next to where he collapsed during the previous night. Flowers surround him as he walks through the enchanted trees. He smiles to himself. He thinkings about Tubbo. “I already miss him…” He sighs to himself as he continues wandering.

Suddenly, his legs begin to shake and wobble underneath him. They could no longer carry his weight. He fell to the floor with a crash and screamed in agony. His legs were in immense pain. He rolls up his pants to see his bare legs. They are covered from ankle to thigh with bruises, scars, and even some open and bleeding wounds. He inhales sharply to try and take the pain away as he picks at the dried blood on his knee. Each time his long nails scratch on his leg he takes a deep breath as to not cause himself too much pain. He immediately realizes that he is not fit to be walking as far as he did even though it was a mere few steps from where he lay last night to where he was sitting now. He shakes as he watches blood roll down his leg. He was weak. Too weak to do anything about it. 

“Now what?” He sighed to the pig that had sauntered up to him. It nudged his arm, leaving a wet circle on his bicep. “Thanks…” He pats the animal’s head. He sniffles from the flowers surrounding him. He surrenders onto the ground and lets the grass consume his skin. It tickles him as he sinks deeper into the soft dirt. He takes a deep breath and smells the sunny air. It’s damp from the morning dew. It overtakes his body. He drowns in the greenery around him. It’s so bright in his eyes that he has to close them. He feels bugs crawl on his skin. He meditates in the grass until the sun has almost gone down. The whole day was spent with this pig, the beautiful Alliums and his mind. 

He feels confident enough to stand. He grabs his book. Something is missing. He flips through the pages.

“Today I joined [REDACTED] group, the [REDACTED], maybe I can save SNWTRCSEOHE if I help them.”

He’s perplexed. He stares at the page even longer, trying to decode what it could possibly say. He checks his 3 other books. A few of them say the mysterious, seemed to be jumbled text, while the older books don’t. He spends hours attempting to understand what he wrote in the past, but he can’t Remember. 

The days got faster as he stayed here for longer. He could blink and it would be the next morning. He enjoyed seeing the drone honey bees coming by and sucking up the pollen from the flowers. That was their only reason to live, was to suck up pollen for the hive. If the Queen died, they died. The way their wings fluttered from flower to flower fascinated him. Rose to Allium back to the same Rose then to an Orchid. How did they decide where to go? There are so many flowers to choose from. Maybe the Queen bee wants a specific type of flower? 

One day, Ranboo wakes up with a letter placed in his memory book. It’s a pleasant surprise to see. Nobody has visited him since he moved here, but he doesn’t know why.

“What could this be?” He picks it open with his long fingernails. It was sealed nicely with a special symbol that he has never seen before. The letter reads, “You’re Invited! To a celebration in the DreamSMP! Be there or be square! You don’t want to miss it!” 

It was a short letter to be sealed so formally. He opens his memory book. He realizes that he hasn’t put anything in it recently. Some pieces of it are missing. 

“[REDACTED] and I built a room for our [REDACTED], [REDACTED] he is our prized possession! If anything happens to him, I don’t know what I’ll do.” 

He doesn’t understand what it means. Between missing words, scratched pages, and bleeding ink, it’s almost like trying to decode a cypher. He Remembers the DreamSMP though, and he Remembers that it’s far away from where he is now. He begins his trek there. 

The sun sets and rises before him several times before he finally makes it on the day of the celebration. The climate of the DreamSMP has changed from what he last Remembered. There is a lot more of this red… stuff… everywhere, but despite the goo, it seems cleaner. Things seem more organized than before. He pulls the crumpled invitation card out of his pocket and reads the address from where it was sent so he knows where to go. “Go to L’manburg” He’s perplexed by this because from what he Remembered, L’manburg got completely decimated on a Doomsday event by… by someone… he can’t seem to Remember who it was though… He wanders aimlessly towards where he thinks L’manburg is. Where once was a hole as deep as the world, there was now glass covering and protecting it from the harsh rains of the SMP. He trips down the steps to the center. Emotions come flooding back to him. He sees himself running, running as fast as he can. Withers cover the sky with a backdrop of TNT that was raining down along with the skulls of the things. The sky was darkened by the smog. He was warm, hot, burning, The explosions burned him. He ran even after he felt like his legs were going to give out. Then, he met an angel, someone who was able to save him, provide him sanctuary. The angel took him to a beautiful snow biome where he then resided, but then he moved to his current residence. He likes his current home a lot better than any previous home he had. It’s a lot more peaceful, just him, the animals, and the bees. He has become friends with lots of the wildlife he lives with. 

“Ranboo?” How did this person know his name? “Is that really you big man?” It was him, but was he supposed to respond? The small boy has ram horns that curled around his face and a small tail he could be seen wagging behind him. He carried another hybrid with him. It was a pig, but it was decaying and it had legs. 

“I’m Ranboo!” He smiles toward the hybrid. 

“I missed you so much, Big Man!” The hybrid sets down the small pig… child- thing- and hugs Ranboo’s knees. He forgot how truly tall he was compared to normal-sized people. 

“I’m sorry if this is rude, but why are you hugging me? Did I miss something?” Ranboo looks around confused at all of the people who had arrived by now. The hybrid was still looking up at him. 

“Ranboo, your joking right? This is Michael!” He holds the child up to his face, “and- and we lived in Snowchester together! Tell me you Remember that, Big Man?” The hybrid begs

“I’m drawing a blank-“

“I’m your Tubbo! You don’t even Remember my name?!” The boy, Tubbo, is now crying. Ranboo fails to Remember anything about him. All he does is draw a blank in his mind. He waits for more clues to be handed to him, but it appears like Tubbo is out of hints. Ranboo truly doesn’t Remember him. Ranboo doesn’t Remember that he had a kid and a Fiancé. Tubbo breaks down on the floor in tears, sobbing at his feet.

He wasn’t worth remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this writing, please follow me on Twitter @penelope_thethe where I will try to update when I post a new work (which isn't often, but I try) and I also make some kind of funny tweets every-so-often! :)


End file.
